Save Me
by RatedRAngel
Summary: Seth had been running so much,he had lost count of how many days it had been. Finally,one night he catches a break as an opportunity to get away came along. Ending up in the small town of Tampa, Florida,Seth is alone and forced to start over fresh. In doing that, he meets a blue-eyed lunatic who goes by, Dean Ambrose. Will they hit it off? And will Seth's past catch up? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Seth ran faster, toppling over a few trash cans on the way. His heart was racing, head pounding and lungs begging for air but he couldn't stop. Because if he did, Seth knew that it was the end for him.

When he couldn't take anymore, his legs gave out from underneath him. He fell to the ground with an 'OOF!'. But then he heard his voice. Seth quickly got up, ignoring his pain the best way he could, and hid behind a corner of an old abandoned building. His hard breathing stopped when he heard the voice of his aggressor.

"You think you can get away from me don't you, you little bitch?", the coldness of his voice made Seth shiver. The menacing tone of his voice, followed by a deep, dark chuckle.

He could hear the footsteps getting closer…and closer…

And right when he thought it was 'it' for him, the shining of bright lights and the sound of a siren caught his attention full on. The light shined bright as can be, reflecting on the side of the building, and Seth hoped that it wouldn't give him away. Though Seth knew exactly who it was, when he heard the siren.

"What are you doing out this time of night, son?", he heard a voice say.

The cops.

"Oh, um…just taking a little stroll, ya' know?", he heard his aggressor say, followed by a nervous chuckle

_This could be my one and only chance!_

The officer said something else, but Seth could only hear it from a distance as he pushed himself off the wall, struggling back a pained moan as he ran.

And he ran and ran and ran. He ran until he saw the descending light from a distant light pole, which lit up the small area of one of the local bus stops.

It may have been luck or a blessing or even both because the bus pulled right up.

Seth sped up his pace, and just as the bus was about to pull off, Seth reached it, banging on the door.

The driver opened the door and Seth sighed with relief. He looked around, noticing that no one was on the bus.

_Of course! Who else would be trying to go somewhere this time of night?_

He could barely breathe from all the running, or hear because the pounding of his heartbeat echoed in his ears.

"You got money, kid?", the driver said. He was overweight, wearing an old grey shirt with a stain on the front and he had a toothpick sticking out of the side of his mouth.

Seth tried to control his breathing as he dug down in his pocket, feeling some loose change and a few dollars.

As he handed the money to the driver, he prayed that that would be enough.

"Alright, take a seat"

Seth walked to the back, plopping down in one of the seats. He was tired, exhausted and his body hurt so, so much.

Before he drifted off to sleep, he faintly heard the driver speak again

"Where you headed, kid?"

Seth thought about it for a moment. He really didn't have anywhere to go, none of his family lived around there.

"As far as this bus'll take me", he replied, hearing the driver let out a laugh/grunt before feeling the bus take off.

* * *

><p>If you like it so far, and you want to find out more, REVIEW and let me know if I should continue :)<p> 


	2. New Beginning, Bad Start

Seth slowly woke up out of his slumber as he heard a voice calling to him, and shaking him. His eyes were blinded by a bright light, which he instantly knew was the sun.

"Come on, kid! I gotta get going!", he heard the familiar grumpy voice of the man he had met the night before.

He tried to shake away the cobwebs as he sat up slowly, trying to adjust to his surroundings. His body was very sore, as if he had ran the 10k.

As he looked around, he realized he had never been to this place before.

"W-Where am I?", he asked the man, looking around more before settling his gaze back on the old man, who turned around and walked down the aisle and back into his seat at the wheel.

"Tampa, Florida", the man answered with another one of his laugh/grunts

_Tampa Florida…?_

"You said as far as this bus goes, this is as far as it goes. Now hurry up, will ya? I'm already late"

Seth quickly got up. He had no belongings with him, only himself.

Seth slowly walked down the steps, and when he hit the concrete of the Florida ground the sound of the old man's voice got his attention

"Hey kid….take care of yourself..ya hear?"

Seth smiled at him.

"The name's Seth"

The man studied him for a moment

"Bill..", was all he said before driving away

Seth shrugged as the bus faded away in the distance…he was not familiar with this place at all. Plus, he had no money what so ever.

But he was starving…

So he started walking, and he walked and walked until his legs felt like nothing but weight. Though he spotted a little restaurant in the distance. He knew he didn't have any money, but what else could he have done?

He entered the establishment, and looked around. There was people everywhere, families…children.

Instantly, Seth knew he possibly couldn't pull off stealing food. He turned to walk out of the door, but the sound of a female voice made him stop.

Seth wore a grey hoodie, that he'd worn for days…maybe even a month. He had been on the run for quite a while. But he guessed the hoodie was good for something, people couldn't see his face really good, so they'd never know that he was hurt

"Sir? Can I seat you at a table?", she asked sweetly

Seth shook his head at her

"Um..n-no thanks I'll-"

"Nonsense, come on", she grabbed his arm, pulling him as Seth softly hissed from the pain. He figured she wasn't gonna take no for an answer

She brought him over to an empty table and sat him down.

"My name is Kaitlyn, I am the owner of this establishment and lucky for you, I am going to be your waiter today. So what may I treat you to?", she smiled at him

Seth grabbed the menu that was in front of him. He ordered what he wanted and waited.

He wondered if he would be able to leave without her knowing, but there she came with the tray

"Here you are!", she smiled "Now, if you need anything, just let me know, or one of my workers"

For the first time in a long time, Seth realized just how _hungry _he was. He dug in, without a care in the world, forgetting about the fact that he only had two dimes in his pocket.

…$0.20….

He finished and laid back in his chair, satisfied. But soon he came to the realization.

_Crap! Maybe I can just….leave and won't any one notice me_

But here came Kaitlyn again, with her notepad and pen, to charge him for the food he had just eaten.

Seth knew there was nothing else he could do. So like a bolt of lightning, he shot out of his chair, heading straight for the door.

"Hey!", he heard Kaitlyn yell

Seth had absolutely no idea where he was going, he just kept running. He ran straight into an ally, he hoped there wasn't a dead end.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and thrown up against the wall.

He groaned as his face connected with the brick wall.

"So you think it's funny to steal from a woman, huh?", he heard a deep, raspy voice say

He was turned around and thrown up against the wall again, and he once again groaned but this time, his face had shooting pain going through it.

His eyes had been closed, but he opened them slowly and felt time stop as his eyes met the stranger's eyes.

Brown met Blue and a fire ignited.

The stranger had his fist drawn back, as if to hit Seth but the stranger paused, searching Seth's eyes as Seth did the same to him.

It stayed like that for a while, until the other man broke the silence

"You come back there…and I'll break your ass in half….", his voice was promising and _off._

And in that time and moment, Seth knew that something was very off about the other man.

Seth pushed him away and ran in the other direction.

As for the other man, he stood there…staring at Seth as he ran away

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	3. The Man With The Blue Eyes

Seth felt horrible, he had never did that in his life. And then the fact that he had almost had his ass beaten by a stranger. In thinking of that, he remembered the man's eyes. Oh how beautiful and capturing they were, he wanted to get lost in them all day.

The night was cold, and it had begun to rain, which made everything worse. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to contain some warmth.

He was just walking. He walked and walked and walked but it just seemed like this long road he was walking on would never come to an end.

He spotted some guys in the distance, they stood around smoking cigarettes..or that's what Seth thought it was.

He felt his body tense as he neared them. They're talking slowed, and as Seth passed them, he thought he was going to make it. But then, something happened.

"What are you doing in this part of town, sweet thing?"

_Sweet thing…the hell?_

Seth ignored them, walking faster until he was jerked around and pushed up against the side of a building. His heart race sped up and he struggled to get his words out, for his body was trembling in fear. It was happening all over again

"You hear me, bitch?", one of the guys breathed sharply right in his face. And Seth could smell that strong stench of alcohol

"L-Look I-I don't want any t-trouble", Seth tried

"Trouble?", they looked at one another and laughed. They laughed even harder at the afraid expression on Seth's face.

"Oh fuck…look…he's scared", they both laughed again "I'll give you something that'll make you feel real good…"

Seth's breathing stopped

"Do you want to feel good?", the guy groped himself "Cause I wanna feel good…"

"N-No I don't"

"Wrong answer little bitch", one of them said before Seth was shoved on the ground.

Seth felt stinging in his lip, when a punch was delivered to his face. One guy was beating the hell out of him as the other was trying to unbuckle Seth's pants. Seth gasped in horror when he felt the guy unbutton his pants, but he soon felt pain again as another punched was delivered to his face

"HEY!", a voice shouted and Dean heard the sound of footsteps approaching

"Shit man, that's Ambrose!", the two guys ran away

Seth tried to calm his breathing as the 'Ambrose' guy squatted down beside him.

"Thanks-"

It was the guy from earlier!

Seth realized this and tried to back away

"It's alright, it's alright…I'm not here to hurt you"

Seth still watched him carefully

"Fuck…look what they did to you…what are you doing wandering around down here in this part, anyway?"

Seth didn't answer

"You hear me, kid?", Dean's tone got deeper

Apparently, he didn't like to be ignored

"I don't have anywhere to go.."

Dean looked around for a moment before looking back at Seth

"Come on", he grabbed Seth up, hearing Seth grunt in pain.

As Dean helped him, Seth saw a motorcycle leaning up against the building across from them.

Dean helped Seth on it, before getting on himself and driving off.

Seth held on tight to Dean and hissed, as the cool air that was hitting his face made his cuts and bruises burn badly.

It took a minute but they pulled up a small house. It looked very decent, most of the lights were turned on in the house, and Seth noticed that the River ran in his backyard.

Dean cut off the motorcycle before getting off. Seth got off also wincing in pain.

"Let's go", Dean said as he helped Seth in his house.

Once inside Seth looked around, noticing all of his surroundings.

Very nice, indeed. Seth noticed all the wallpapers, and floor coverings…apparently this guy is a rocker.

"Sit down, and I'll be back in a minute to get you cleaned up", Dean ordered and Seth did as he said

Seth wondered how this was going to go, he was in a house with a man he barely knew, who was also going to kick his ass earlier, he had almost been raped…and he was still on the run…

What next?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
